<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks by jungjung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906886">Sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjung/pseuds/jungjung'>jungjung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT one shots <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- College, College AU, Crying, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mark ruins everything lol, Party, babies in love, it’s a good cry, only a little bit, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjung/pseuds/jungjung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun drunk at a party and Johnny, his boyfriend of two years, taking care of him and loving him. Lots of love and emotions teehee &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT one shots <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just something cute i pulled together for johnjae </p><p>i made a playlist for songs i thought of while writing this &lt;3<br/>unfortunately it won’t let me imbed the link into some text to make it pretty and stuff :/ so you can simply find it on spotify by searching </p><p>“🐻butterflies🍑”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun’s head was pounding. The combination of the obnoxious Top 40 playlist they had playing and the amount of drinks he’d downed in only a few hours was finally getting to him. His boyfriend Johnny, hadn’t drank too much seeing as he was their ride home so thankfully Jaehyun knew he had someone he could rely on. Johnny has been talking to Mark by the bar, he was still in his first drink.</p><p>“Johnny, can I talk to you for a szec?” Jaehyun said slurring his words only a tiny bit. His face was flushed and his ears were bright red even in the low lighting of the string lights hung up on the trees.</p><p>“What’s up baby?” Johnny held his arms open wide, Jaehyun immediately retreating into the embrace.</p><p>“I’m pretty drunk and my head hurts a lot.” He said frowning, Johnny frowned in response.</p><p>“Aw, come on let’s go get you some water and away from all the noise.” Johnny smiles before ending his conversation with Mark.</p><p>They walked farther down the beach. They stopped when the music could only really be heard if you were really paying attention.</p><p>“God that music sucked huh?.” Johnny said, laughing and helping Jaehyun to sit on the sand.</p><p>“Yeah, it was pretty bad, made my head hurt.” Jaehyun said, sighing, laying his head gently on Johnny's shoulder.</p><p>“You tired baby?” Johnny asked, patting Jaehyun’s head softly before pulling out his phone and his earbuds.</p><p>“Mmyeah kinda sleepy but I wanna stay awake for you.” Jaehyun shut his eyes briefly, smiling.</p><p>“Here, we can listen to some nicer music, none of that Top 40 shit.” Johnny handed him the other earbud and Jaehyun giggled.</p><p>“I would love that.” He smiled, his dimples ever so obvious and his smile ever so bright.</p><p>Johnny hit play on his ‘butterflies’ playlist and the soft and sweet music began playing.</p><p>‘But I promise you this<br/>
I'll always look out for you<br/>
That's what I'll do’<br/>
-Sparks-Coldplay </p><p>“Mm what song is this?” Jaehyun asked, humming a bit to the melody.</p><p>“Sparks by Coldplay. I played it for you before.” Johnny replied humming along.</p><p>“Really? Mmm can’t remember.” Jaehyun giggled.</p><p>After a few minutes Jaehyun got a little emotional once they’d got to a certain song. It was the song that reminded Jaehyun most of when he first met his boyfriend.</p><p>They met a few years back. Jaehyun was starting his freshman year at the local university in Johnny’s hometown. Johnny was a junior there. If fate hadn’t been on their side there was no way they would’ve ever interacted. Johnny was a literature major while Jaehyun was studying astronomy.</p><p>Their eyes met once at the coffee hotspot near the library. Johnny took action first, Jaehyun was too nervous to approach the handsome and tall stranger. They talked a little and got to know each other in the short time they’d just met but after they exchanged numbers the rest is history.</p><p>Two years later here they are. Young and in love, sitting on a beach listening to love songs while the fading sounds of their mutual friends birthday party played in the background. Almost like a coming of age movie.</p><p>“Johnny I really love you, like so much.” Jaehyun said, his eyes tearing up. “I don’t think I have or ever will love anyone as much as I’ve loved you these past few years. And you’ve given me so much love too.” By now Jaehyun was full on sobbing, pouring his heart out drunkenly on some beach in the middle of summer.</p><p>“Aw Jaehyunnie.” Johnny wiped some of his tears away with the sleeve of his loose long sleeve.</p><p>“I don’t think I will ever give or even love anyone else as much as I love you. You’re the love of my life Jaehyun, and you know that.” Johnny said, his words soothe Jaehyun as he tried to dry his tears.</p><p>“Mm I know, I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you.” Jaehyun said laughing a little and sniffling.</p><p>“Yes baby, I’m very much aware of how much you love me. I love you just as much.</p><p>“Mmkay..can I get a kiss.” Jaehyun asked, turning to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Of course, come here.” Johnny beckoned him closer before pressing a soft kiss to both of his cheeks.</p><p>“How’s that?” Johnny teased.</p><p>“Mm more.” Jaehyun drunkenly pouted.</p><p>Johnny chuckled before pressing a quick kiss to Jaehyuns lips. He pulled away smiling.</p><p>Jaehyun just stared pouting.</p><p>“Fine, fine. You’re too cute to resist. Come closer then. It’s uncomfortable for me to reach all the way over there.” Johnny said. Even though the two were barely even an inch apart.</p><p>“This close enough?” Jaehyun moved shakily so that he was straddling his boyfriend.</p><p>“That’s perfect.” Johnny smiles before finally indulging his boyfriend.</p><p>The kiss was soft and sweet. Nothing too serious, just gentle and loving.</p><p>“How was that baby you happy now?” Johnny asked, his arms tightening around Jaehyun so that he wouldn’t somehow topple off the older’s lap.</p><p>“It was perfect thank you.” Jaehyun smiled.</p><p>“Wait actually, one more?” Jaehyun asked, bringing his own face closer to Johnny’s.</p><p>“Mm I don’t know we gotta get you home. You're drunk baby.”</p><p>“Please?” Jaehyun was practically begging and was bouncing a little bit on Johnny’s lap causing Johnny to wince from the feeling.</p><p>“Woah slow down baby, we’re still at the beach.” Johnny said, gripping Jaehyun’s hips and pulling him down so that he’d sit still.</p><p>“Then kiss me one more time.” Jaehyun said squirming the little bit that he could under Johnny’s grip.</p><p>“Fine.” Johnny said.</p><p>Just as he was about to press his lips to his drunk boyfriends one last time before they’d finally leave for the night they heard footsteps approaching.</p><p>“Hey guys- Woah!” It was Mark. </p><p>“God! Mark what do you want man?” Johnny turned squinting his eyes as Mark had his phone flashlight aimed right at their faces. Jaehyun his his face from the light as his headache was amplified even more.</p><p>“Sorry man! I was just gonna tell you guys we’re going to Yuta’s for the after party but carry on! Forget I was here!” Mark said chuckling and shuffling away.</p><p>“God he has the worst timing.” Johnny said blinking trying to regain his sight.</p><p>“Mmyeah he does.” Jaehyun's eyes were shut already and he leaned on Johnny’s shoulder.</p><p>“You ready to head home now baby? You’re practically sleeping already.” Johnny asked Jaehyun to for a second off his lap before standing up.</p><p>“Okay come on I’ll carry you.” Johnny said turning around and bending down just a little bit.</p><p>“Wait, kiss.” Jaehyun said his eyes still shut just standing there waiting for Johnny to comply.</p><p>Johnny giggles before placing his plush lips onto his boyfriend’s for a good 10 seconds.</p><p>“Okay, hop on.” Johnny turned once more and Jaehyun hopped right on.</p><p>“Comfortable?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“I love you.” Jaehyun whispered under his breath.</p><p>“What’d you say?” Johnny pretended not to hear.</p><p>“Yes, mm comfortable.” Jaehyun said blushing.</p><p>“Jaehyun?” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you too.” Johnny smiled.</p><p>Jaehyun smiled to himself.</p><p>“Mm glad.” &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a lil one shot hope u all enjoyed</p><p>again here’s the link to the playlist i made that johnny played for jaehyun </p><p> </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2vBvzcoy0CNfgtfILd0Kwa?si=NABItzAoRm-kNsXu4k-hOg</p><p> </p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>